


D is for Dick

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [4]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Sean is a private eye, and Norman needs his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on one-word prompts.

D IS FOR DICK  
www.dictionary.com definition: someone who is a detective

It was a cold and rainy night, just like any other in the cool beginning of spring. This storm, though, it brought something new into my life. He blew in my door with the wind on his heels, tearing into my heart like the engine of a car, revving and kicking up dust that was long-settled.

I was at my desk going over paperwork, at least that’s what I called it. In reality, I was fretting over an almost empty bank account while drinking a bottle of last year’s whiskey. The knock on the door was gentle and anxious, and the bump of the door hitting the wall as it opened helped to hide the thump of my chair legs as I bounced down from my leaning perch. I straightened my tie with one hand while I smoothed down my hair with the other in a quick attempt to look professional. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so.” The voice was soft and quiet, almost feminine. I looked up from my desk into a pair of deep blue eyes. White teeth bit at a red lip, and his skin was pale. Whether that was its permanent color or if he was just nervous, I didn’t know. “You’re Mr. Flanery?”

 

“Yes, I am, Mister…”  
“Reedus. Norman Reedus.” His hands clenched and unclenched below the tips of suit cuffs that were a bit too long. His entire outfit seemed to have been grabbed from a rack that was sized two or three sizes too large, yet he didn’t look any smaller for wearing it. He seemed to be about my height, with unruly dark hair.

“Please, have a seat, Mr. Reedus.” I motioned to the cracked leather chair opposite my own. He sat down tentatively, jumping as a crack of thunder boomed through the room. “Whiskey?” I tilted the bottle slightly.

“Uh, yes, if you’re offering. Thank you.”

I found a clean glass in my bottom drawer and poured it about three-quarters full. I handed it to him and he downed almost half of it immediately. Someone that could handle their liquor. Already this mousy piece of a man was earning brownie points in my book, and they were points that had NOTHING to do with the soft hands or beautiful eyes.

I sat back, folding my hands in front of me on the desk and smiling politely. “So, Mr. Reedus, what sends you into my office on this nasty night?”

He put the glass down on the desk, twirling it slowly. “Well, I…I need your help.” I nodded but said nothing. Sometimes silence was the key that unlocked the door to someone’s innermost secrets. “I work for a fairly prestigious medical office here in the city,” he began. “I’m in my last year of medical school. I’m going to be a psychologist,” he said almost proudly. I nodded again, impressed. He didn’t look like the type to pick someone’s mind and charge out the ass for it. “Anyway, I was at work, finishing up late one night with some records, and I overheard something. One of the doctors was talking to someone about a patient. A patient who is very well known in local government. The disorder this patient has could be very embarrassing to him and his family. And if it ever got out…”

“Mr. Reedus, I’m a little confused. What does this have to do with me?” It was a lie; I was following his story, though he stammered and halted here and there. But I was ready to say anything to keep this beautiful creature talking.

“I accidentally bumped something, and the doctor came out into the hall. I hid, and I don’t think he saw me, but he knows I was working late.” He bit at his bottom lip again and I had to adjust myself under my desk. “This politician, he knows a lot of people that I DON’T want to know. If they find out I overheard…”

“I don’t do life protection, Mr. Reedus, I’m sorry.” I sat back regretfully. I was so looking forward to spending more time with this man, too.

“I-I know, Mr. Flanery. I know you’re just a private dick…you do investigating.” Was it me, or had he emphasized the word ‘dick’? “I need you to look into this, to confirm what I heard. That way, if anything happens to me…you’ll be able to turn the information in to the authorities.” The blue eyes were pleading. “Please, Mr. Flanery? It could be life or death. MY life or death.”

“Why don’t you go to the police about this, Mr. Reedus?” I asked. 

He stood and began to pace before my desk. “Yes, of course, I could do that. But I doubt they’d believe me, first of all, and secondly…well, let’s just say that the person in question has someone in his pocket EVERYWHERE. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has the Police Chief over for Christmas dinner.” He sighed, running a hand through that dark hair. “I can only beg you one more time, Mr. Flanery.”

He looked so lost, so pitiful, that my heart went out to him. It wasn’t the first time my heart had overridden my head. “Okay, Mr. Reedus. Why don’t you sit back down?”

“Mr. Flanery, thank you, thank you SO much.” He sat down again and grabbed my hand, pumping it. “I feel so much better knowing someone like you will look into this for me.”

“About my fee,” I said slowly, and his smile faded. “I charge two hundred dollars a day, plus expenses, and I need four hundred dollars up front.”

“Four…hundred?” His soft voice grew faint. “I…I don’t have that kind of money.”

“It’s a standard retainer, Mr. Reedus, and I’m afraid I have to ask for it. There are people I need to talk to, salaries that need paid,” I said, hoping that he caught my meaning. He didn’t look like the type that would mind a little palm-greasing, but I couldn’t be too sure.

“Yes, of course.” He thought for a moment. “Are you sure…I mean, I don’t have that right now. I was hoping to just pay you once everything was taken care of.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Reedus.”

“Please, call me Norman.” Suddenly he was on his feet, slinking around the desk. And I mean slinking. It wasn’t the pacing he had been doing a moment before, nor was it the nervous tiptoeing he had done to enter my office. This was out-and-out slinking. “You’re sure there isn’t some other way we could get you what you want?” He sat on the edge of my desk. “What you need?”

“Christ,” I whispered in spite of myself. He leaned down on one hand, and his face was just a foot away from mine. 

“I’ve been told I’m pretty good…definitely worth four hundred dollars.” His eyebrow raised even as he smiled shyly. “Care to find out?”

I swallowed deep, fighting the sawdust that had suddenly been dumped down my throat. “Norman…I don’t think…”

“That’s right. Don’t think,” he cooed, shaking his head. He reached over and tugged my tie open. He pulled it from my collar and draped it on my desk, but didn’t attempt to undress me any further. Instead he grabbed me by my shirtfront and tugged me to my feet, his lips hot and wet on mine. My hands rested on his waist, slowly sliding around to his firm backside, pulling him even closer. 

“I don’t…normally do this…” I gasped as his teeth met my neck.

“Either do I,” he said before plundering my mouth with another deep kiss. “But I’m definitely willing to work for that four hundred dollars. Especially with someone like you, Mr. Flanery.”

“Sean,” I moaned as he cupped the hardness between my legs. “God…call me Sean.”

“You can call me God, if you want,” he chuckled in my ear, and I wondered how many other men he had seduced with just that sexy voice and those sinful hands.

It was then that he nimbly undid the buttons on my shirt. He shrugged out of his coat and let it fall to the floor. I yanked and tugged at his shirt, impatient to get it off of his body. I felt him chuckle as I heard buttons hit the floor. “You’re gorgeous,” I whispered. I had been with my share of men, it’s almost a given in my business. Yet none of them had alabaster skin and biceps like his. My thumbs flicked over his nipples as he undid his belt and slid his pants to the floor. I actually whimpered as I realized he wore nothing underneath them. The mouse was gone.

“I want you inside me, Sean.” Norman’s tongue blazed over my throat as he undid my belt and slid his hand into my pants. “Do you want that? Would fucking me be worth four hundred dollars?”

“Fuck, yes,” I gasped as his hand worked over my hot skin. Suddenly all intelligent thoughts and words left my mind, and I could only concentrate on his touch, his mouth, his body. 

“Good.” He slid my pants down, falling to his knees to help me step out of them. I clutched at his dark hair as his tongue slowly worked up the inside of my thigh. He didn’t even take one taste, though, of where I wanted his mouth the most. He smiled sinfully as he stood before me. 

I reached out to trace a hand over his hip. “How do you want…”

He slowly turned around, keeping his eyes fixed on mine. “How about like this?” He bent over the desk a bit, shifting from foot to foot so his ass wiggled oh so temptingly in front of me.

“Oh, just like that is fine,” I moaned, putting my hands on his waist. I teased him, running my cock along the cleft between his legs. “But I don’t have anything to…”

“That’s okay,” he promised me. “I like it when it hurts.” He thrust back a bit, rubbing himself against me.

“Dammit,” I groaned, unable to wait another second. I slid a finger inside carefully, and found him as wet as the horniest woman I could ever imagine. My eyes widened, and I felt him chuckle again.

“Never hurts to be prepared for what you hope might happen,” he said. “Go ahead. Take me, Sean. Never mind getting me ready.”

I didn’t need another invitation. I slid inside with one sharp thrust, and was rewarded with a hiss of painpleasure from the man in front of me. My hips snapped until I was buried deep inside him, one of my hands on his waist, the other on his shoulder. “Like this?” I murmured against his back, licking at the sweat that started to form on the pale skin.

“Yes…fucking yes…just like that…” Norman panted. I pulled him back to meet each thrust, shoving hard enough to actually move the desk a bit. I saw him reach around to jerk his cock, and I moaned, biting down on his shoulder. “You already have me so close,” he said, almost laughing in surprise and delight.

“That’s right…go ahead…” I whispered, the thought of his come on my desk enough to make shudders wrack my body. “Go ahead, Norman…do it…”

“Jesus!” He cried out, coming in long spurts. He placed both hands on the desk, trying to hold himself up. I took a hold of his waist with both hands, pulling him hard against me as I thrust in a few more times before coming as well.

My legs quivered, the muscles weak with passion and exertion. I fell back into my chair, pulling him onto my lap. “You’re a fucking slut,” I told him, kissing his shoulder.

“I think you should pay ME four hundred bucks for that.” He kissed my cheek.

“You couldn’t come up with a better story than THAT?” I asked. “That was the lamest reason to hire a private eye that I have EVER heard.”

“Hey, this was YOUR fantasy.” Norman poked me in the side. “You told me to improvise. It was all I could come up with.”

“And I thank you for going along with it.” I kissed him tenderly. “Let’s get cleaned up. I do have to actually see some people in here tomorrow.” I looked around the tiny office that had been, until recently, a spare bedroom in my tiny rental house.

“You better not do anything like THIS in here tomorrow.” Norman picked up his clothes and my own. “I’m a jealous client.”

“No, I promise. This is just for you.” I followed him out of the office towards the shower, shutting the door behind me.

End - D


End file.
